


Parenthood

by butterscotchnotebook



Category: Game Grumps
Genre: Childbirth, F/M, Momma and Daddy grumps are my life blood, Porn With Plot, Pregnant Suzy, Quite a bit of it actually, Written for an event, Yell if you love the Momma Suzy and Papa Arin, there's porn
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-08
Updated: 2016-07-08
Packaged: 2018-07-22 10:12:09
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 9,351
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7432124
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/butterscotchnotebook/pseuds/butterscotchnotebook
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Suzy is pregnant and the pair struggles to figure it all out.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Conception

**Author's Note:**

> Hoo boy, this took forever to write.  
> Written for the Game Grumps Big Bang (no pun intended) of 2016!

"Do you think that the Roadrunner is an allegory of our nature to run away from life's problems instead of facing them head on?" Arin asked, staring up at the ceiling, his face screwed up in concentration. Suzy giggled from her upside down position on the recliner chair, her hair fanning out in all directions. She swirled her glass of whiskey around and around, watching the amber liquid swirl in the cup with acute fascination.  
"I don't know. Seems like a pretty interesting idea though, since you mentioned it," she mused, attempting to set her glass down on the end table by the recliner chair. She barely made it safely.  
"I don't know how MatPat does it," Arin says, taking a swig of his drink. "This theory making-up is hard work."  
"I believe you mean theorizing," she corrected, looking up at him with a smart smile. He rolled his eyes, setting his glass down and scooting towards her. He reached his hands up and tickled her sides, and she positively roared with laughter, trying (and failing miserably) to swat his hands away from her sides. She felt herself losing her balance and she fell with a smack onto Arin's chest. She sat herself up and grinned stupidly down at him. His face was bright red (mostly from his earlier laughter,) and his light brown hair was spread in all directions on the carpet. He looked incredibly hot like this, flustered and unsure of himself. It turned her on just the tiniest bit.  
She leaned down to capture his lips in a passionate kiss, her hands roaming wherever they pleased. She was gone a moment later, going to get her drink again from the side table, and her abrupt removal from his immediate person made Arin just that slightest bit annoyed, but he payed it no mind as he returned to his seat, drink in hand.  
He thought about what he wanted to do to her (and what he wanted her to do to him) as they watched some murder mystery show on the television. His mind wandered to the bedroom, with him roughly kissing her bruised lips, dark marks all over her body. She would scream his name, making herself hoarse, until she came, and he would scream in kind, biting down on her shoulder as he rode out his orgasm.  
Or, he thought, perhaps he would be the one to scream himself hoarse, ridden like a pony, always eager to please his Master whenever she requested it. She would have him run his tongue along sensitive areas, perhaps even let him play between her legs, before she mounted him and rode him, calling him "her bitch" or "pretty little pet." He would enjoy every second of her deliciously sexy voice, giving him orders that he would follow to the letter.  
He was so concentrated on his own sexual thoughts that he hadn't noticed his wife padding over to him and settling herself comfortably in his lap, nestling her head into the crook of his neck and wrapping her arms around him, her breath evening out into soft snores. He cursed lowly when he did notice her. He was trapped on this couch and if he knew what was good for him, he would dare not move. Suzy was a very light sleeper, and even the slightest of changes (he had once gotten up to go to the bathroom and she had woken up to him leaving) would disturb her peaceful sleep.  
So he resolved to just pass the time on his phone, making drunken mayhem on Twitter and Tumblr.  
When he felt it was safe, he gently carried her up the stairs and to their shared bedroom. He gently, ever so gently, laid her down on the bed, drawing the covers over her smaller body, then climbing in with her. He felt like he needed a nap, and he figured, why not take one?  
He curled up next to Suzy and in the next moment, he had found himself to be drifting off into a deep and peaceful slumber.

~~~<@

She awoke to the sound of someone moving around the room, fumbling and searching for something. It was Arin, searching for something Suzy was partially afraid to think about.  
She quietly rose from the bed, tip toeing her way over to where Arin was. She yelled and he jumped, dropping his phone with a loud swear. He picked it up and breathed a sigh of relief; the phone was unharmed.  
"Suzy, son of a bitch, you scared me," he scolded, hands in his pockets. "Damn you."  
She only cackled, wrapping her arms around him and kissing his cheek, then his full lips. She felt her self control melt away at the touch, her arms instinctively wrapping themselves around his neck. He responded in kind, letting his own hands roam to take hold of her hips, thumbs rubbing slow, deliberate circles over the smooth skin. His mouth opened for her and she happily accepted his offer, her inquisitive tongue exploring not necessarily new territory, but nonetheless exciting and interesting. Her tongue piercing felt cool and wonderful against his own wet muscle, drawing out a shuddering moan from the very depths of his lungs. She pulled away and giggled, carding her delicate hand through his thick, thick hair. It was soft in her fingers.  
"I want you to do some very naughty things to me, dear Arin."  
He could only accept this sort of offer, leading her by the hand to their shared bed. They kissed again, rougher this time, tongues tangling in a battle for dominance. Suzy took the lead, despite the fact she had only woken up just moments before.  
He moaned when her hands took to brushing very, very lightly over his nipples, teasing him slowly and painfully. He squirmed, and she laughed at him into the kiss. They pulled apart, and she looked him over, laughing at how undone he'd become after only this.  
He bit back an insult as she dipped her head to mouth at his neck, sucking a deep, dark bruise into sensitive flesh. He hissed and moaned, and his hips bucked up in a sudden jerk of motion, trying find anything that would give him satisfaction.  
She moved off of his neck, looking over her handiwork. When she deemed it satisfying enough, she pulled his shirt off, tossing the article of clothing off into a corner somewhere. He bit his lip hard when she began to trail kisses down his chest, taking a nipple in her mouth and flicking at it with her tongue. This made him yell "fuck" loudly and she reveled in that kind of thing, her own heat of arousal beginning to pool between her legs. She pulled away when Arin began to pant, and instead trailed more kisses further downwards, to the clothed erection straining against the jeans he wore. She kissed the bulge in his pants and he hissed. He fisted a hand in her hair, encouraging her to continue. So she did, kissing and licking what she could only assume was the tip of his dick. He mumbled something incoherent, and she guessed he was about to hit his limit.  
She moved her mouth from his pants and he whined, very displeased with her gone.  
"Don't worry," she cooed. "I've got some thing much better in store for you, she purred, her deliciously smooth voice care caressing Arin's ears like a mother and her child.  
She swept his pants and underwear off in one fast, fluid motion, and got up to remove her own clothes. Her panties were soaked through, and she shivered when the cold air hit her wet pussy.  
She lined herself up over him and sat herself down, fully impaling herself with his erection. They moaned together, all grabby hands and sloppy kisses. She began to bounce her hips as they kissed, swallowing his moans and her own. She felt him tense up every time she came back down, and she reveled in it. His moans were like an angel's song in her ears, and only served to bring her closer to her own sweet release.  
Arin beat her too it, it seemed, because all at once he was very very still and he cried out, spurting hot ropes into her pussy, an iron grip on the sheets. She continued to ride him, until her core tightened and she made a high pitched noise, twitching and spazzing as she came, her walls tightening around him.  
When she was able, she got off of him, laying herself across his body, breathing hard and fast. She kissed him with what little energy she possessed that would allow her to make an effort at physical movement. He draped the blankets over them, and with another lazy kiss, he fell fast asleep. She felt herself about to follow him into the throes of sleep and she let it happen, snuggling into him as she drifted off into peaceful dreams of things only God knew of.


	2. 3 months

"And here I was, thinking I would never bear children. The world works in mysterious ways." Arin moved to hold his wife close to him, tucking the loose black strands of hair behind her pierced ear. A hand rested idly on her abdomen, thumb rubbing softly over smooth, milky skin. She dared to roll her eyes at his remark, continuing to concentrate (though now only halfway so) on the butterfly's wing necklace. He continued to talk, breath ghosting over her neck in such a way that she had to steel herself to continue her work. One more beautiful purr of the deliciously deep voice, and she was bound to unwind, composure dwindling to a mere thought.  
He rounded the table and sat across from her, observing her handiwork with a child-like curiosity. Brown eyes flicked between her and the charm she was working with as he attempted to look calm and composed by tying his thick, brown hair back into a small ponytail with a pink ribbon he had found lying on the tabletop.  
He found his gaze settling on her hands, delicate fingers handling the wing with the care one would have for a newborn baby.  
He decided he would leave her be for now, instead deciding to retrieve a cold soda from the fridge and getting some art pieces done. He had a terrible time with getting things done and if he decided to procrastinate much longer, people would be angry. He knew that their anger was unrelenting, and he was being paid to do this work. He, quite literally, could not afford to put it off much longer.  
Now, he sat in the living room, laptop resting peacefully by his socked feet, pen scratching away at the tablet resting in his lap. The soda lay forgotten on the coffee table, it's fizzing long died down. Arin had steeled himself to finishing the one piece. He would go to bed once he had finished it and was satisfied with his work.  
It had gotten quite dark outside now. The occasional firefly passed by the window, lighting briefly, then bumbling away to another spot in the air. The gentle hum of the air conditioner had become but mere background noise to him. He had been absorbed in this work for quite a long time.  
"You should come to bed," a soft voice purred at his ear, sending pleasant chills down his spine. She kissed his ear, then nipped at his earlobe with the playfulness of a kitten, but with all the ferocity and intentions, perhaps, of the adult cat they both knew she was.  
He was almost tempted to go up with her, to follow like a cat out to get the cream. He knew that he must force himself to finish, though, or he wouldn't get this done and he wouldn't get paid (and on top of that, he would have to deal with the inevitably, but not necessarily unsolicited, fury of his commissioner.)  
"As much as I would love to, I can't. I need to finish this before anything. I'm not much in the mood for dealing with the righteous anger of whoever asked me for the drawing," he said. She pouted but nonetheless retreated.  
"There'll be a nice little present waiting for you upstairs when you finish." She swept in for a kiss, purring possessively before she left as quickly as she came, retreating up the stairs with a smug little grin plastered on her face. Her kiss lingered on his lips. He could taste the cherry flavored gloss, and with a lick of his lips, he began to regret what he was about to do.  
He made sure to save his work (as quickly as he could have) and shut his laptop with a small slam (he would later apologize to the poor thing for his roughness, even though he hadn't been rough with it at all), unplugging his tablet and placing the equipment on the coffee table. He stretched, then climbed up the stairs after his wife, eager to return her fleeting touches with some of his own.  
He opened the door to their shared bedroom and smiled to himself when he saw rose petals scattered about the bed, which had been made neat with a wine red duvet and black pillows. He rolled his eyes.  
"What?" Suzy asked simply. Arin strode over to the bed, untying his hair from the ponytail it had been done up in. He placed the ribbon on the bedside table and climbed on to the bed, straddling her hips.  
"I was just surprised you went so... Cliché. The rose petals, the color scheme... It's like something out of a movie."  
She laughed. She kisses him sweetly before replying with "I thought you might like it," and kissing him again.  
"I do, but I just couldn't help myself," Arin said when they next parted. She placed marks on his neck, their angry red color a deep contrast to his pale complexion. He responded in kind; he moaned encouraged her wordlessly, nails biting into skin like dull knives.  
She had pulled away and by the time he had noticed, she was already twirling a piece of cloth in her fingers, running them over the smooth, silky red fabric. He cocked his head curiously, raising a brow to voice his confusion.  
"A certain someone from the office told me of your affinity for silk, and blindfolds. I though I would combine them both for you." She let him play with the fabric for a moment. Arin swore under his breath; Dan would pay dearly for his crime against Arin's pride.  
Suzy took the fabric back from him and began to tie it around his head and over his eyes, while he sat eerily still for her.  
"Can you see anything?"  
"Not a thing," Arin assured her, looking at her (though it was in the completely wrong direction, but he had no way of knowing that for certain.)  
She giggles mischievously, tapping her fingers up his clothed thighs.  
"Do you remember the safe word?" She purrs as she sits herself just shy of the place Arin so wished she would.  
"AssCreed," he replies dutifully, willing himself not to finish himself right then and there. Not being able to see what was going on around him, coupled with the silk fabric of his make-shift blindfold and his wife's smooth purr, was getting to him rather quickly.  
"Good." He felt the bed shift under him and felt Suzy's face nestle between his thighs. The feeling sent a jolt through his whole body, then pooling in the pit of his stomach. He felt a hand brush up under his shirt and a mouth nip at the waistband of his sweats, and he whined in desperation. She removed her hands and took his. He felt another piece of smooth silk being tied around his wrists when she had them behind his back. Sneaky little minx...  
He didn't protest when her hands began to touch the bulge in his sweats, arching himself to meet her petting. She hooks her hands around the waistband of them and pulls them off in one swift motion. Arin heard more creaking and shifting of the bed. Now he knows that Suzy is behind him, and he partially dreads and excitedly awaits her devious plan.  
She tuts at him. "It's rather gross when you go commando, Arin."  
He shudders when she wraps her amazing hands around his dick, stroking oh-so slowly and deliberately. He moans and throws his head back, chewing his lip as though his entire life depended on it. He arcs to meet her touches, but she tuts at him again. It's a warning; if he did not stop now, the scene would end now and he would be left high and dry, and he wanted anything but to be left with an embarrassing boner and his hand having to do all the work.  
"It's only a means to an end," Arin thought impatiently as he sat himself still, moaning at his lover's delicate touches. She had begun to work at his neck again, gentler this time, her free hand now traveling up his shirt. He felt a cold hand tweak his nipple and he cried out. She began to play with it while she stroked him, reveling in his choked noises. His entire body felt hot, superheated even, and she would not have been surprised to find his dark hair clung to his brow.  
She stopped her touches for just a moment, curiosity gnawing at her like a pup to its new bone. A wicked smile passed her lips momentarily, and before she had even realized it consciously, she was already setting her plan into motion. The mere thought of it was exciting her, causing a tight squeeze in her core and a wetness between her thighs.  
She coaxed Arin into a position most suited to her needs; his head rested on the pillow, arms tied behind his back and eyes covered by the silk fabric of the blindfold. She bent herself to lick his swollen head and then sat up just as quickly, procuring a sharp whine from the man below.  
"Be patient. You will get off tonight, I promise," she assured with a quick kiss to his lips. She positions herself over his angry red erection and sits, his cock sliding into her with surprising ease. He chokes down a cry of ecstasy. She giggles at him, and he bites back a growl.  
She begins to move, bouncing her hips in a shallow rythm, torturously slow. He lets himself slip up, a growl coming from deep in his chest.  
Suzy eyes him momentarily, before deciding to untie his wrists and blindfold. The revenge that she awaited was something to be looked forward to, judging by the tenseness in his muscles, the feral growl that came low in his throat.  
When he was free, he forced her down, pinning her wrists above her head and fucking her ruthlessly, like an animal. She moaned as he abused her pussy, her nails drawing blood from her iron grip on his shoulders. He growled again, biting down her her shoulder as he pounded her through his orgasm. She joined him in the throes of orgasm not very long after, twitching and spasming as she forced herself to ride out her orgasm.  
They split apart lazily, exhausted kisses pressed to every piece of skin the couple felt like touching.

~~~<@

He lay there under the duvet, exhausted, but happy. He felt like a small child on Christmas morning, or perhaps in a candy shop. Either way, he was reveling in the bliss he felt as Suzy gently snored away, head tucked into the pillows, snuggled under the covers as if it were a cold day in December, instead of a warm night in late June.  
An owl hooted from a treetop somewhere, disturbing the quiet that Arin had been blissfully enjoying. He silently shooed the owl away. It proved to be defective, because the owl hooted again, louder this time.  
Despite his clear as day exhaustion, he found himself unable to fall asleep. He decided to stare at the ceiling instead, his mind bouncing from one subject to the next, until he came upon one that stuck (that he wished hadn't.)  
His child.  
He glanced over to Suzy, who was still snoring away in the peaceful embrace of deep sleep.  
What would the child be like? This was the thought he had most often, creeping up on him like a silent burglar, like an assassin ready to make the kill neatly and cleanly. He hoped in the back of his mind that the child would not be like him in terms of its personality; he was told countless times by his own mother and father that he'd been quite the handful when he was very little. He'd imagined that his own child would be a bit of a handful (the child was related to the Hansons after all) but not quite nearly as much as his mother and father had put it.  
He supposed that he would find it rough anyway; the first time doing something is always tough. You tumble through the first four years, then trip through the next five, and eventually find your footing much later. He didn't really consider himself to be the fatherly type, but when Suzy had told him she was pregnant, he had realized he now had to be a father, whether he enjoyed the idea or not.  
He turned on his side, facing Suzy's back. The moonlight shone dimly through the window of their shared bedroom, giving the room a faint glow to it. Arin felt butterflies in his stomach, for a reason he had not a clue to. He slipped his hand over Suzy's as he gazed out the window, watching the light breeze rustle the leaves of a tree. He soon found his eyes drooping to a close, and he began to drift off into a peaceful slumber.

~~~<@

Neither Arin nor Suzy liked the setting of the doctor's office. The place was devoid of all color, the smell in the air heavy with the same floor cleaner that all hospitals and doctors offices tended to use, a little too much in their opinion.  
Arin found himself scrolling idly through his Twitter, retweeting posts for the cutie Saturday mini event (if you could even call it that) he did every weekend.  
"Hey Arin, do you think the baby will be a girl or a boy?" Suzy asked, voice lilting into childlike excitement. The questions catches him quite off guard, and he blinks for a moment before locking and setting his phone down, trying to come up with a response.  
"I'm not sure," he says finally, eyebrows knit together in thought. "I'm kind of hoping its a girl though."  
"Me too," Suzy says excitedly. "It would be so much fun to play house with her. I know this sounds so terribly cliché and all, but it would be just like when I was younger," she mused, staring off into space.  
"Miss Berhow? The doctor is ready to see you now," a nurse said politely as he held open the door for her and Arin. He helped Suzy up (she curtseyed and said "thank you, kind gentleman," at which Arin laughed) and they went in, thanking the nurse as the entered. They followed him to the doctor's office, hands intertwined with each other instinctively.  
"Hello there, you two! How are you?" The doctor greeted them with a smile as she gestured to the chair (Arin didn't know if it was a chair or a bed, it looked to have been somewhere in between,) silently asking Suzy to sit (or lie?) down. Arin pulled up a chair for himself next to her, watching the doctor curiously. She had gotten a tube of something clear and asked Suzy to lift her shirt. Suzy obeyed, and shuddered as the unpleasant coolness of the gel was spread across the area just under her navel.  
The doctor then took hold of a wand like device and moved it slowly across the area where the gel was rubbed.  
"There's the baby! Quite a strong heartbeat it has!" The doctor exclaimed. She made a face suddenly, head flicking to the screen of her monitor.  
"Hold on..." The doctor said with a furrowed brow. "I think there's another one in their!"  
Arin and Suzy looked at each other with eyes bugging out of their heads. Twins?!  
"Yeah, there are two of them in their!" Arin felt butterflies swarm his stomach like angry, adrenaline filled bulls in the ring at a rodeo.  
"Oh my god Arin! Twins! Can you believe it?" Suzy said ecstatically. He shook his head, unsure of what to think.  
"Would you like to know the sex of the babies? Or would you like to wait until a later time?" Asked the doctor, looking at the couple with a smile.  
"Tell us now," they both said in unison, eliciting a hearty chuckle from the doctor.  
"Congratulations you two, you're having two baby girls!"  
Suzy and Arin looked at each other with stupid giddy smiles on their stupid giddy faces.  
The gel was cleaned off and the couple thanked the doctor happily.  
"Before you go, I want to tell you a few things worth mentioning to you about twin pregnancies," she said, a serious gleam to her dark eyes. "Be very careful. Do not exert yourself. You are more likely to be put on bed rest with a twin pregnancy than a single pregnancy. I want you to be extra careful in these next months, alright?" They both nodded, making mental notes of the information they had just been given.  
"Alright, be careful you two. Enjoy the rest of your day," the doctor said as she dismissed them. They left the office with dumb smiles plastered on their faces. They felt like giddy little children.  
When they walked out of the building and into their car, a black (and very sexy looking, from Dan's perspective) Crown Victoria, the true realness of what he'd just been told settled in his gut. Oh god, he was going to be having twins. How was he going to manage this? He doubted he could manage one child, but two?  
He turned over the engine and the car purred beautifully to life, a new found fear (bordering on terror) settling into his gut as he drove further and further away from the doctor's office.


	3. Birth

Suzy lounged happily on the couch with Arin, munching on potato chips (which she had been craving like no other) and watching some silly cartoon on the television. One of the characters was hit by a very large hammer and the other (presumably the first character's mortal enemy) laughed and sped away, a trail of desert sand coming up in clouds behind him.  
Suzy felt unpleasant butterflies in her stomach. She paid it no mind, instead choosing to get up and make herself a bite of something to eat. She welcomed the solitude of the kitchen momentarily. The window was open, a breeze fluttering in, blowing cool air on her skin. It sent tingles down her spine and put a child like smile on her face.  
The sun cast it's light throughout the room, settling on every surface it could. It was indeed a beautiful day.  
As she made herself some of the leftover food from last night's dinner, she felt a sharp, squeezing pain in her gut. She took in a sharp breath, clenching and unclenching her fists repeatedly.  
"Are you alright Suzy?" Asked Arin in a worried sort of voice. She let the breath she hadn't realized she was holding out slowly. The pain was dissipating now, and she felt confident enough to answer without her voice cracking when she did.  
"Yeah, I'm fine," she answered back, cursing under her breath when her voice wavered by just the slightest margin. Arin seemed to have not noticed, because he had gone back to watching the silly cartoon with genuine enthusiasm. He was such a child sometimes.  
She felt the pain begin to creep up on her again as she brought her food back to the living room. She set it down on the coffee table and practically fell onto the couch, hissing as her contraction got worse, then was gone in a moment.  
"You're having contractions, sweetheart... Are you absolutely sure you're feeling okay?" He put a comforting hand on her shoulder. She nodded, feeling a hot wash of relief fall through her body.  
The contractions came and went with minimal pain, and she was starting to think they were beginning to lessen in their frequency.  
She felt something wet between her legs and suddenly, she knew.  
"Arin, get my phone and your keys. Now!"  
He runs off to grab them, sensing her panic.  
"What's wrong?!" He asked, voice lifting up and octave. She was panicked and that had made him doubly so.  
"The twins... Arin, help me to the car." He did as told, helping her hobble to the car as she breathed sharply through the pain of the contractions. Once she was safely in the car, he ran over to the driver's side and shoved himself in the car, slamming the door shut and buckling himself as fast as he could possibly manage. He started the Crown Vic and pulled out of the driveway. He floored it, speeding down the road and heading for the hospital. He kept his eye on Suzy as he drove, his blood pressure spiking every time she groaned in pain.  
"Can this car go any god damn mother fucking faster?!" She screeched, smacking her open hand on the inside of the door and biting her lip hard.  
He assured her he was going as fast as he could. He caught sight of the hospital and his stomach did a flip. It would not be very long now. He just hoped with everything he had going for him that Suzy would be able to bear with the contractions until then.  
They pulled in to the nearest parking space (Arin had thanked whatever deity existed that it was close to an entrance) and helped her out of the car, grimacing when she squeezed his hand hard. He bore with the pain and helped her into the building.  
"Are you alright, ma'am?" A nurse asked Suzy, the natural concern of any medical personnel etched into her face.  
"I'm in fucking labor! I need god damn help!" The nurse ran off to get someone to help. They were situated soon enough for Suzy to be admitted in a room and given an epidural, to lessen the pain. Sweat clung to her brow and she looked completely exhausted. She had been advised against sleeping (and eating, and drinking too) so she stayed awake. A doctor came in every so often to check on her, telling them the measurement of Suzy's dilation (whatever that meant, Arin had no clue.)  
"Alright Miss Berhow, I think we're ready to start pushing," the doctor said, a little too chipper about the whole situation that now lay unfolded before them.  
The doctor positioned Suzy's legs so that they were upright, her feet flat on the bed. Suzy's toes curled at the cold feeling of the nylon gloves on her skin. It sent goosebumps up her legs.  
"Alright, I want you to breath. That's great, just like that. Now, push." Suzy wailed as she gave her best effort at pushing the first baby out. She was not very sure she was doing it correctly, but gave it her best effort regardless. She wanted them out and she wanted them out now.  
"Push!" She wailed again, a swear slipping from her lips. She squeezed Arin's hand as hard as she could, and he visibly tensed. He wanted to shriek because of how hard his hand was being squished, but he sucked in a breath and dealt with it. His wife was giving birth; he had not a single right to complain, for she was in a much worse state than he was.  
"Okay, one more big push, and the first one will be out." The nurse (somehow) continued to remain calm even as Suzy lie in the bed, sweat clinging to her brow and swears dropping from her mouth like no other; even the infamous sailors would be shocked.  
"Okay, and... Now!" Suzy gave a big push, gripping Arin's hand harder and screaming. The nurse winced but kept her calm composure, despite the very loud noise.  
He heard the crying of a child and looked to the nurse's arms. She was holding a tiny little baby in her arms. She cut the umbilical cord and wiped the baby off, handing the little bundle to another nurse, and focusing her concentration back on Suzy.  
"How are you feeling?"  
"I'm giving birth! How do you think I'm feeling?!" Suzy yelled, then smacked her free hand against the hospital bed. Another contraction came and she swore (Jesus Suze) as she bit on her hand to muffle the loud scream tearing through her throat. She pushed again when prompted, her face becoming beet red with exertion. Again, she was prompted to push, and she did. She heard crying in the background and let out a breath she hadn't realized she had been holding in. The baby was quickly snipped from the umbilical cord and cleaned off, then taken to the nursery.  
Suzy breathed heavily, while Arin massaged his now very sore hand.  
After about an hour of waiting, a nurse brought the twin babies back in, on little carts (little may have been and understatement, the carts had been rather tall.)  
The nurse handed one of the girls to Suzy, demonstrating the correct way to hold them; with their neck and head supported by the elbow, while the rest of your arm supported their body. She did the same to Arin, who had been very tentative (rightfully so,) but easily warmed up to the task, swaying gently with the little baby girl in his arms, a dumb smile spreading across his face. He couldn't help it; he was just too happy to know that he was a real life, bonafide dad.  
He was going to be the best damn dad these two little girls had ever seen.  
"Ava and Emma," said Suzy with her eyes on the little bundle she had in her arms. The names of their babies.  
She looked at little Ava, who was fast asleep in her arms.  
"There's bottles of formula in the drawers of the carts. They'll most likely be waking up soon, and they'll be very hungry." The nurse showed the couple which drawer the formula bottles were in.  
"There's diapers and wipes in this one," she opened another drawer as she spoke. "And an extra cloth for burping. They're more than likely to spit up, and believe me, you do not want that smell on you." The nurse chuckled at her own joke.  
"You two take care. If you need me or anyone else, feel free to press the button by your bed. It's to your left." The nurse exited swiftly, but softly, so as not to disturb the sleeping twins.  
Suzy looked at her two beautiful new children and sighed sleepily.  
"Here goes nothing," she thought.


	4. 6 months old

The two little girls were getting bigger than either Suzy or Arin had thought they would; within a month of coming home, they had outgrown the newborn diapers that the hospital sent them home with. Ava and Emma were feisty; they loved to wriggle when they were being held.  
Six months later, the curious twins set off on many adventures. They crawled all about the house, playing with whatever interesting objects they could find. Today's most interesting object was the remote.  
Ava tried to fit it in her mouth, while Emma gurgled excitedly. She reached for the remote to try and put it in her mouth, but Ava tugged the remote away, determined to keep it as her own toy. Emma could not have it.  
The duo quickly lost interest in the remote when they heard footsteps coming closer.  
Suzy chuckled at them and gently pried the remote from Ava's grasp, and set it someplace high. She picked up the two children, cooing at them and giving them both kisses on the cheek.  
"What are you two doing with the remote? You can't eat that, it's not edible!" She said in a silly voice, blowing raspberries on Ava's cheek, while Emma gurgled and smiled. Ava giggled and attempted to turn her head away, but had not been successful.  
Suzy brought the pair to the living room, where some toys were scattered about. The coffee table Arin and Suzy had owned before she gave birth had been relocated (it was actually sold in a garage sale shortly after the twins were figuring out how to move around the house on their own.)  
Suzy got a rattled that had been lying to her left and shook it around a bit. Emma made a mad grab for it, and Suzy let her have it. Ava, however, had been disinterested in the toy, eyeing the remote that rest on top of the shelf of movies like a pack of hungry wolves eyed their prey.  
She gave Ava a toy spoon and bowl. Ava looked at her before banging them together and making a very loud noise. Emma gurgled in approval and clapped her hands (sort of) and shook the rattle she had been playing with. They were making music. How cute!  
Arin walked in with a towel tied around his waist and brown hair sopping wet.  
"Well hello there you two. I see you're having fun making music with mommy." He picked Emma up, who had now lost interest in the rattle and now took to pulling and tugging at her daddy's wet hair. His yelp must have been encouragement to continue, so she did it again. It was an amusing game. Emma very much liked to play it with mommy, daddy must like it too.  
He moved her hand away from his hair and shook the rattle she had thrown on the floor. Her eyes widened and she reached for the rattle. She nabbed it and practically tore it from his hands, shaking it excitedly.  
"We should be getting dinner started, huh? It's about 6 o'clock, they'll be getting hungry any minute now," Suzy mentioned. "I really don't wanna cook though."  
"Me neither. Let's order in then," Arin suggested with a grin. He made to grab his cellphone, before Ava tried to eat it. He phoned a pizza delivery service and put in their order (a simple pepperoni pizza,) then made to stuff his phone in his pocket. He realized immediately that he wasn't actually wearing any clothes.  
"I'm going to go get dressed. I'll take little Emma with me. There's so many interesting things in mommy ad daddy's room!" He cooed, and Emma gurgled in response. He was gone in another moment, leaving Suzy alone with Ava. She was content to smack the spoon and bowl together, seemingly determined to make her own music. Arin came back in a few minutes, with Emma excitedly waving her hands around.  
"She found my notebook and pencil and decided she was an artist," Arin said simply. He looked none too pleased about it; he must have been working on something important.  
The doorbell rang and both adults looked at each other with childlike excitement. The pizza was here and that meant it was food time.  
As Arin paid the driver (who was absolutely fascinating to little Emma,) Suzy set Ava down and made two bottles for the babies. Ava saw her making the bottle from the living room and began to cry. She was hungry damn it, and she wanted her food now.  
Emma sensed that there was food and she began to cry as well. As soon as they had gotten hold of their bottles they were quiet, eating peacefully. They were able to hold their own bottles now, which left one hand open for Arin and Suzy. They each grabbed a slice of pizza and began to eat.  
It wasn't long before Ava and Emma had finished their dinner and were beginning to wrestle in their parent's arms. They were getting sleepy, and were trying to get into a comfortable position where they were.  
Once their diapers had been properly changed, they were brought to bed. They didn't make a fuss (which was a new thing for all of them) when they were set down in their bassinets. They were fast asleep in minutes (which, quite frankly, had been a large shock to both parents,) leaving Suzy and Arin with a house all to themselves.  
"I think that this momentous occasion calls for celebration," Suzy whispered as she tip toed away from the twin's shared bedroom.  
"What momentous occasion? Did someone get married? Did Dan finally get a girlfriend?" Arin asked. Suzy just scowled at him.  
"That wasn't very funny Arin."  
"Yeah, I know. I shouldn't say things like that," he answered with a sheepish grin.  
Suzy trotted towards the fridge, with Arin in tow. She took out a bottle of champagne that had fancy written all over it, and smiled like a child in a candy store.  
As she got the glasses, Arin was just registering what happened. He didn't know why it was happening, but he liked that it was.  
The cork made a loud "pop" as it flew off the bottle, and both of them instinctively darted their heads in the direction of the children's room. When there was no noise, they continued.  
She passed him his glass and made herself one, humming some tune Arin hadn't ever heard of. He went to sit down on the sofa, where Suzy joined him not too long after.  
They sat there for just over an hour, simply drinking and cuddling together. Suzy broke the silence that had formed between them; it was beginning to border on awkward.  
"Let's do something fun tonight," she purred, nuzzling her face into the crook of Arin's neck. He blushed when she licked at the junction of his neck and shoulder. She looked up at him and captured his lips in a kiss, hot and passionate. He felt like he was on fire, and they hadn't even done anything yet.  
Her hands went up in his long hair, taking a rough hold and tipping his head back a little, giving her more access. He let out a strangled groan and she slipped her tongue in expertly, while her free hand moved to caress his thigh softly.  
When the pair split, they found themselves out of breath, breathing in heavy pants, faces red as fire engines. He slipped his hands over to her legs and began massaging her through her jeans. She shook and she moaned, her legs quivering with anticipation. He rubbed his thumb gently along her clit and sucked a deep, dark mark on her collarbone. She moaned under his touch, her will to be in control depleting faster and faster with each passing moment. Arin suddenly felt like his jeans were a bit too tight but he decided he would worry about that bridge when he came to it.  
She stopped him just before she came (which was something she found increasingly difficult to do,) and made a "turn around" motion with her finger.  
"What are you planning?" Arin asked curiously, and she only laughed and hushed him. It clicked when she began to snicker.  
She tugged off her pants and her pretty lace panties (this sent a rush straight to Arin's dick) and he did the same with his own undergarments.  
In the next moment, he was lapping at her folds like a puppy to water and she was sucking his dick with an enthusiasm that neither person knew she had possessed.  
Her thighs quivered above him, and with no warning, she had cum all over his tongue. He hadn't complained; not a single bit of him was displeased with this outcome.  
He felt himself reaching his own limit and he had to bite back a loud yell as he came. She swallowed every bit of his seed, which he found deeply disturbing, but just as much erotic.  
She pulled her mouth off of him and got up and off the sofa to search for a blanket. It was found fairly easily and quickly.  
She brought it back over and curled up next to him. Arin had fallen asleep first this time around. Suzy, however, had other things on her mind.  
She was, if she were to be truly honest with herself, scared out of her mind. Now that she was a mom, things that wouldn't have ever gotten to her now ticked her off like no other. Her greatest pet peeve was when one of those sneaky little girls played in Mimi or Mochi's dishes and made a complete mess of themselves. Her and Arin both had to stop them numerous times.  
She was also worried about Arin's career in Game Grumps and YouTube and all that other stuff. He had been staying home to help her manage the mayhem of the two rascals so often that he wasn't sing able to record as many episodes. She sincerely hoped that he wasn't losing money because of it; she did not want Ava and Emma to go through what she and Arin had when she was in the Disney college program.  
She felt drowsiness creep up on her like a sneaky little snake, waiting to pounce. She let it pounce, and succumbed to the snake's venom, and she fell asleep in a matter of minutes.


	5. The First Day of School

It was early in the morning. The sun was just beginning to peek through the sky, it's rays of light shining through the windows of many a person's home.  
Suzy was awake first, and rose the twins, who were now both barely 5, for breakfast. It was their very first day of school that day.  
Ava rose with a yawn and a whine.  
"But mommy, I don't want to get up!" Ava whined as she turned over on the bed, covering herself back up with the blanket. Suzy pulled it off and ruffled her hair, snorting as she laughed.  
"Yeah, I didn't want to get up either. Come on, get dressed while I wake up miss Butt Brain over there," said Suzy as she jerked a thumb at Emma. Ava laughed, then got out of bed and began to get dressed.  
"Emma, time to get up," Suzy spoke in a low tone, shaking Emma gently. Emma yawned and sat up, her light brown eyes blinking blearily and looking lazily about the room.  
"Why am I up?" Emma asked dumbly, tired eyes blinking up at her mommy. Suzy had to actively resist the urge to coo and cuddle her.  
"Today is your first day of school. Come on, get up before I whip those blankets off you like I did your sister, stink brain." Emma groaned, but nonetheless complied anyway.  
"Mommy, I need help!" Ava called from the twin's closet. Suzy dashed over, only to find Ava stuck in her own shirt. With an amused snicker, she snapped a photo, hoping Ava hadn't noticed, then helped her into her shirt. It was a dark blue shirt with the words "I'm awesome" scrawled on it. She had a pair of black jeans on, with the zipper and button still undone. Suzy helped her zip and button the pants up, then sent her on her way to go find her jacket. Ava refused to leave home without it, even in the dead of summer, when it was ninety-five degrees or higher out.  
Emma was having trouble putting on her dress. Her arm was in the wrong hole, and her head was trying to push itself into an arm hole. With a hearty laugh (to which Emma scowled at,) Suzy quickly readjusted the purple dress so that her arms and head would go into the correct holes. Once Emma had been properly situated, she went downstairs to make some breakfast. Except that Arin had already beat her to it, and Ava was eating some slightly over-cooked eggs and bacon. She hadn't seemed to care, and neither did Emma when she came down to eat.  
"Hey babe," Arin greeted with a tired, lopsided smile. He kissed her sweetly for a moment. When he pulled back, he poked her sides, eliciting a few laughs from her. She went over to the coffee machine to make some of her favorite morning brew.  
"Oh jeez, I can't believe it's already their first day of school," Suzy said as a yawn passed her lips.  
"I know right? Neither can I. Watch, in the next minute they'll be graduating high school," Arin mused with something between a chuckle and a sigh. Suzy's coffee was done, so she took out the creamer and sugar and poured some in. Once it was made to her satisfaction, she put the creamer and sugar away, and sipped her coffee with a delighted sigh. She was not to enjoy her peace for long, however, because before she knew it, the alarm on her phone had gone off, and it was time to leave. She sighed, and took another sip of her coffee before setting it down on the counter. She slipped on a pair of flip flops (hooray for easily put on shoes) and helped Ava and Emma put on theirs. Arin was there in a moment with the lunch bags that had been packed the night before. He put them in the girl's backpacks and they all headed out to the car. Suzy realized she had forgotten the keys, ran back inside to get them, then came out and unlocked the car. The two girls eagerly hopped into their car seats. Arin tackled the task of getting Ava buckled, while Suzy took on Emma. Neither child was too hard to buckle; they were still too tired to put up a fight.  
Suzy and Arin then got into the car themselves. Suzy turned the engine over and the car roared to life, the air conditioner blowing it's cold air through the car. They took off in the direction of the school.  
It wasn't long before they got there. Other students were being dropped off by buses, parents, or walking there themselves. The duo parked and helped Emma and Ava unbuckle themselves. They walked into the school, and once they found the classroom that the twins were supposed to be in, they have them a quick kiss goodbye, and left them with the teacher.  
Ava looked around the room. There were a few other kids around, all talking to each other.  
"Do you want to go talk to them?" Ava pointed at the group. "They look nice."  
"Okay!" Emma replied enthusiastically. They walked over to the group of kids.  
"Hi! I'm Ava, and this is my twin sister, Emma!" Emma waved with a big smile on her face. "Can we play with you guys?"  
"No, you're girls! Eew, cooties!" One of the boys in the group said with a sneer. Another boy nodded his head in agreement.  
"Hey, that's not nice! Don't be mean to them!" The third boy stood by Emma and Ava with a scowl on his face. "They didn't do anything mean to you! And they don't have cooties!"  
"That's what you think. Go play dolls with the gross girls, if you want, but you can't play with us!" The second boy said, his arms crossed in an angry stance.  
"That's okay, I don't like playing with meanies anyway," the third boy spat. The other two boys left to go somewhere else in the room.  
"Sorry about them, they're not very nice to anyone. My name is Kyle," the boy introduced himself with a calm smile.  
"Hi Kyle!" Emma said with her token toothy smile stretched across her face. Ava was the quiet one this time, giving him a small wave.  
"Let's go play a little bit before class starts."

~~~<@

It was recess time at school. It was a hot day outside, and the many children on the playground were making merry on the swing set and monkey bars (which are the best parts of the playground.)  
Ava, Kyle, and Emma were playing pirates and princesses (since none of them could come to an agreement on playing one or the other.) Ava was the rogue pirate, sent to rescue the princess Emma from the evil clutches of Captain Kyle.  
"You can't hurt the princess! It's mean to hurt princesses!" Ava shouted from the bottom of the playground ladder. Kyle laughed at her from the top, where he had Emma "tied up" with pretend rope.  
"I'm a pirate! Pirates aren't nice!" He shouted back. Emma struggled against the pretend ropes, calling out for the "brave pirate Ava" to rescue her.  
Ava began to climb the playground ladder, determined to rescue princess Emma from his evil, evil hands. Once she reached the top, she drew her cutlass (which was really just an empty cardboard roll that the teacher had given them when they asked for swords) and pointed it at him.  
"How about we fight for her? If I win, you must release princess Emma so she can go home! If you win..." Ava trailed off. "You can keep her for yourself."  
Kyle nodded in agreement and drew his own cutlass. The two play fought for a few minutes. After a few minutes of one cardboard tube hitting the other, Ava struck Kyle's chest, and he crumpled to the floor, coughing and pretending he was dying.  
"You may have won today, pirate Ava, but I will have the princess! She is mine!" With his final statement, Captain Kyle died, a loud "bleh" noise being made an his tongue falling out of his mouth as he passed.  
Kyle got up in another moment and rushed to the other end of the playground, where he would wait as the ruler of Emma's kingdom. Ava brought Emma to the other end of the playground, where Kyle waited with a large stuck in his hands, which was to represent his kingly staff.  
"Pirate Ava, you have saved the princess. I would like to bestow upon you a medal, to show your honor to the rest of the kingdom." Kyle looked around and then grinned sheepishly. "Except, I don't have a medal for you."  
The trio of friends giggled.  
"I don't need a medal. The world will know of my triumph!" Ava fist-pumped, then yelled and "sailed away" on her pretend pirate ship.  
The teacher began calling the students back to line up and go inside. As the group got in line, they began to talk about what they should play tomorrow.  
"Let's play knights tomorrow!" Ava suggested, posing in a fighting stance.  
"I think we should play kickball tomorrow! That would be really fun," Emma put in, making a kicking swing with her leg. The group input suggestions the whole way inside, but none of them could really decide what they wanted to play tomorrow.

~~~<@

"How was school today?" Suzy asked the twins as she got them into the car.  
"It's was awesome! We played pirates and princesses at recess and we made a friend named Kyle!" Ava exclaimed, her hands waving around as she talked.  
"But these boys made fun of us when we wanted to be their friends. They said we had cooties. We don't have cooties, right mom?" Asked Emma with a frown. Suzy chuckled and rolled her eyes.  
"No, you don't have cooties." Suzy looked around and whispered to them, "But I think daddy does. Ssh, don't tell him I told you two." The trio giggled like school children. Suzy closed the car door an hopped into the driver's seat, starting the car and turning towards home.


End file.
